Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (film series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is a film series based on the comic book characters of the same name created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. The first film in the series, titled Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, was released in 1990 at the height of the franchise's popularity and was a commercial success. The success of the film garnered two direct sequels, respectively released in 1991 and 1993, and a CGI animated film in 2007 billed as TMNT building on the success of the 2003–09 TV series. The series was rebooted in a new film made by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies, released on August 8, 2014. The sequel was released on June 3, 2016. Later on, four new movies has been released for a new series of film. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rise of the Turtles After April receives a warning from her imprisoned father, she and the Turtles embark on a mission to save him and stop the Kraang from detonating a mutagen bomb in the city. As the Turtles make a desperate assault on TCRI to shut down an alien portal, they find themselves engaging in the most difficult battle yet. The Rat King returns and tries to take control of Splinter again. Meanwhile, April leaves a cat with Mikey and he turns it into a mutant. Leonardo considers asking Splinter for help while facing Shredder's new assassin; Donnie must put aside his rivalry with Casey in order to uncover a Kraang plot. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ultimate Showdown Facing Shredder's deadly new assassin, Leo must decide whether to risk his brother's lives or ask for Splinter's help. Donnie must put aside his rivalry with Casey in order to uncover a new Kraang plot. When Tiger Claw returns, he vows to hunt and destroy the turtles. Meanwhile, Karai finds out the truth about her mother and real father, forcing her to make a life changing decision. As Leo tries to convince the team to attempt to rescue Karai, Anton Zeck steals Shredder's helmet. Leo stages a rescue for Karai against Splinter's wishes. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Return to NYC! After Mikey gets trapped in Dimension X to try and save Leatherhead, his brothers come to his rescue, but they discover that their little brother has changed. Leo and Donnie disagree about their plan to stop the Kraang invasion. When Leo makes a critical mistake, he is separated from the team and Donnie must step up as a leader. As the Turtles search for Karai, they must deal with a city filled with Kraang and Shredder. When Karai is brainwashed, she begins hunting the Turtles. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Beyond the Known Universe The Turtles end up in Japan's past and must save a young Hamato Yoshi. When the turtles get word of the Kraang's return, they realize there is an even bigger threat coming to Earth. When the turtles get word of the Kraang's return, they realize there is an even bigger threat coming to Earth. In the most cowabunga crossover ever, the 2012 and 1987 Turtles team up to stop the Krang from tinkering with dimensions. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Super Shredder As the team finally reaches Earth, the Fugitoid reveals a horrible secret about his past. For the first time, the Turtles encounter something they cannot defeat... The Super Shredder! Super Shredder has returned with even greater vengeance, forcing the Turtles to enlist the combined aid of Splinter, April, Casey, Karai, Shinigami and the Mighty Mutanimals to destroy him once and for all. With the demise of their beloved father and Karai incapacitated, the Turtles', April, and Casey, infiltrate Super Shredder's new lair to put an end to Oroku Saki once and for all, no matter what it takes.